Kingdom Hearts Silver Version
by Ankh 51
Summary: When Someone decides that didn't like how KH finished, a new hero is added to the mix, of course, Sora still has to help too...
1. Every story has its beginning

Ankh51-I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, Donald and Goofy would be replaced by Cloud and Leon. I don't own Disney either, otherwise there would an amusement park called Disney Hood located in Queens.

Author's Note: The events of Kingdom Hearts II have been scrambled, mixed around and modified, in other words almost completely changed. The cause of this change shall be revealed- but not so soon. However, the storyline of Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories still remain, so the story has some sense of control.

Kingdom Hearts II- Silver Version

Ankh Saga

Chapter I- Beginnings

Another day of summer- ugh, another bland day. Still feeling the effects of drowsiness, I rolled lazily onto to the floor, floorboards creaking (Live in the attic). I cross my arms across my chest and slide my feet under my bed to prevent from getting out of the position for crunches. Then, remembering to inhale and exhale, I start my routine 50 crunch routine. As I go, I can see outside of the window as the sun is just starting to rise- it's beautiful. As I switch to pushups I think of all my options for the day- practice piano, visit library, buy a new MAD magazine, but at the top of the list- finish Kingdom Hearts II. I had just reached the part where Riku, looking like Ansem reunites with Sora and Kairi and admits that he looked that way for a reason. I have a feeling it's almost done, so I'll save it for later. I also remember something else- a dentist appointment. I groan and jump to my feet, grab a towel and some clothes and rush downstairs for a quick shower. After the shower's done, I get dressed using my full length mirror.

I see the usual hazel eyes, black eyebrows and black hair in a small afro. I look disappointedly at my far from perfect/braces teeth clashing horribly with a nice nose and clear skin on my face. My light brown skin covered with the occasional mosquito bite, and my flat stomach with my 4-pack abs, I can only think of imperfection. It'll go away. Noticing my decent muscles on my arms, and decent pecks I feel- like my body wasn't the same way yesterday... Weird. As I reach down into small silver box and grab the chain that has my ankh on the end, I feel a weird feeling, and then hear my own voice in my head, that says, "DON'T!" Weird. I freeze for a moment, but then put it on without hesitation, thinking that there's no harm in putting on a silver chain… Huh? I turn around quickly. Did I see something? Weird.

_TIME SKIP _As expected, my gums were throbbing painfully after the dentist-

Huh? I turn around quickly, only to find nothing again. What is going on? I keep walking home- again! What is going on? I start to walk faster, in the hopes that this would stop happening- again! WHAT! I start running now, hoping and praying that if I ran fast enough, this would stop happening…NO! "WHOEVER OR WHATEVER'S FOLLOWING ME- STOP IT!" I screamed, frustrated. The street was silent. I turned around in all directions, but still didn't find anything. Deciding that I should just avoid dwelling on these events, I ran straight home, turned the key in the lock and ran in quickly.

A nervous wreck, but playing it cool, I calmly joined my sister on the couch in watching whatever movie she was watching, eyes darting around in hopes of seeing…something. Seeing nothing and extremely satisfied with the fact, I became as calm as I looked, and started laughing along with my sister at the show she was watching. Now feeling completely calm, I had no problem when my sister got up to go to the bathroom. Almost immediately after she left, I started to see something- and this time, it wasn't just one. I could "see" about 9 of these things, and for some reason, I couldn't close my eyes or move. I kept watching, and those somethings became lines-they must be moving fast. The lines became blurs… "Are you alright?" my sister said, looking at me sideways. "Uh...yeah. Fine." I said, able to move and blink again. I will not leave my sister's side for the rest of the day.

_TIME SKIP _As I woke up with a start in the dead of night, my head turned to left by instinct…and they were back. The somethings had returned. Again, I couldn't move, and I couldn't close my eyes. I was trapped. The something's became lines, and then quickly after became blurs, now solid forms…Then I sat up quickly. A dream? Slapping my forehead, I recounted the day. In the morning, I was still drowsy- it's completely possible that "something". The pain or loss of blood must of messed with my head, making me woozy when I walking outside, seeing the "somethings" again. Then, when I took a seat on the couch of course, I got tired and saw the "somethings" and the "somethings" became easier to see-my sister snapped me out of it. And just now, it was a dream. I laughed for a few seconds, even clutching my stomach as tears ran from my eyes. I was so stupid. I laughed again, wiping the tears away, and realizing that my ankh was still on my neck. As I made a motion to take it off my neck, I froze. On my left, rising from the ground was a pair of horrible, yellow eyes, that was followed by an oddly shaped body. It moved quickly from side to side and its head turned as it moved. Fully awake and aware, staring back at me, was a real, live, non-video game and non-illusion, heartless.

Read and Review.


	2. Attack at Night

Ankh 51: Disney, _Squaresoft_, the Kingdom Hearts franchise itself- I don't own. They are very beautiful people, though.

I should stay. I should go. I should fight. A million thoughts run through my head. But no matter what I think, the heartless is still there. "Let him make the first move. Then I'll go." I say in my head, while breathing heavily. It seems like an eternity, but it's only a few seconds. Nothing has happened…so I relax-very slightly. Without realizing, my right hand moves to my ankh-the heartless jumps. I dive off my bed immediately and land on the floor-hard. I don't really care. I fly out the door, and plan to go down the stairs-but who should be waiting at the bottom but a heartless. My only option is the window. I quickly pull the bottom up and turn it, then throw it behind me. Then the top part goes, crashing nicely into the other. All that remains is the netting…the heartless still doesn't advance. Why? After pulling out the bug screen, I quickly climbed out the window onto the slant part of the roof and sit. "Okay, now that I'm here, I need to jump to the tree, shimmy down and break open the back door. Once I'm with someone, the heartless will leave…good plan." I think, getting up. I move closer to the edge to jump…heartless.

A sea of heartless, to be exact. They surround the tree in the backyard, and especially the entrance to the back door. What now…I fall forward…but catch myself in time. I'm tired…and scared out my mind. I just have to keep thinking one thing. I fall, and I crack my skull, and lose my heart. After all, the roof isn't exactly close to the ground. Real minutes pass now. I keep swaying back and forth, wondering how long this battle can continue. After all, this isn't a physical battle, a battle of smarts, or even a battle of strength…it's a battle of wills. _TIME SKIP_

It has to have been at least an hour now, swaying on the border of a heart or heartless. My strength is fading now, and I don't think I can last much longer. "Those little beasts can't have my heart!" I said, through gritted teeth. I've started to talk more, to stay awake. The questions come back again… Why haven't they attacked? Why doesn't anybody notice? What is going on? The questions keep on buzzing, and finally, I take a rock from the roof and throw it into the distance. It flies, and then abruptly stops. Force field. One less question. What's going…the house is shaking. There are no earthquakes in New York! NONE! ESPECIALLY NOT IN QUEENS WHEN I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY OWN HEART! Noise surrounds me completely, and only gets louder and louder until…the house gives a violent shake. It takes me by surprise completely. My feet crave solid ground, but have to settle for light cold, air. Hard cement. That's all I have to look forward to. Cold, hard, silent, cement. A strong gust of wind comes out of nowhere and turns me belly down. I fall slowly, also slowly accepting my fate. Falling into darkness. That's it. That's The End. Darkness. "I got ya!" said Goofy, jumping to catch me.

"Donald! Use ya' fancy thunder spell!" Goofy yelled, still holding me. "IT'S THUNDAGA!" Donald yelled, raising his staff into the air. Thunder from out of nowhere crashed onto the heartless saturated ground, destroying most of them. However, quite a few were still around, and one in particular….was going after Donald. As you can see, I don't really care about him. "Behind ya, Donald!" Goofy screamed in alarm. Donald can't move that fast… "Got 'em, Goofy!" Sora said, his keyblade slicing through the heartless. "What do you say to finishing this?" Sora said to Donald. "I say let's do it!" Donald declared. It was over quickly, seeing how fast Sora was with the keyblade, and the ground clearing thundaga spell. Finally it was clear. No more heartless.

"You can stand up, right?" Goofy said, looking down at me. "Uh…yeah." I said, processing all the stuff that had just gone down. "Well, aren't you gonna say something to us?" Donald said, tapping his foot impatiently. "Chill, Donald, he's in shock." Sora said, pleading with Donald. "I work hard and cast spells and…" "Ya only cast two, Donald. Sora did most of the work." Goofy replied bluntly. "HMPH!" Donald said, going back to tapping his foot. Sora, grinning at Goofy's comment, put his hand out and said, "The name's Sora. And you are?" Suddenly shaking off the shock, I put my hand in his and said, "Um…thanks." Still grinning, Sora replied jokingly, saying, "Well, um…thanks, the one that saved you was Goofy and Mr. Thundaga over there is Donald."

"HEY, I SAVED HIM TOO!" Donald said loudly.

"Yeah, but you were gonna let him fall, Donald!" Goofy said, concern in his voice. Crossing his arms now, Donald said, "Stop beating around the bush and ask him already!" "Ask me…what?" I said, not realizing I said it until Sora replied with, "Well, we want to know if we can take your akh." "Huh?" I said, confused. "Uhhhh…I think it's pronounced "Ankh", Sora." Goofy said. Scratching the back of his head, Sora woke up and said, "Oh yeah! Can we have your ankh?" Now, seeing the ankh as a way out, I reached back to my neck and lifted my ankh chain of my head…at least, I tried. The chain now felt like it weighed 1000 pounds, and with both hands, I was having trouble moving it.

"I…can't get it off, guys." I said, in total shock. While Goofy cried out in surprise and Sora exclaimed, "No way!" Donald was unaffected and said, "Nonsense! Let me try!" Right after he said that, he jumped on my chest and tried to pull it up. It was a no go for him too. "I can't believe it! It's really stuck!" Sora said, stunned. "Then I'll try shocking it off!" Donald said, raising his staff in the air. He's serious. "THUNDAGA!" he screamed. Thunder appeared from nowhere and came down on me…at least it was going to. The thunder strike bounced off of the area right above my head, and ended up reflecting back to Donald! What? While Donald rubbed a sore beak, Goofy said, "Didn't you remember what Merlin said? That ankh of his protects him from otherworldly attacks!"

Still rubbing his beak, Donald asked aloud, "Then what do we do now?" "Well, seeing as Merlin said to "stay with the ankh no matter what" all serious like…" "…Then we stay with the ankh, no matter what. Maybe it'll even come off by tomorrow morning." Sora finished, hopeful. Then this fantasy continues… "Well, I'm gonna need some sleep, so ummm…Sora, can you unlock my back door with your keyblade?" I asked doubtfully. "Sure." Sora said confidently. His keyblade glowed for a moment, then quickly shot out a laser that unlocked the door. That's useful. "Lead the way." Sora said extending his arms out.

As we climbed the stairs, a bell went off in my head. I had almost forgotten. "Uh…guys, I'm gonna scope out my room. You know, check that's it's safe and all." I said, unconvincingly. "Hey, shouldn't we scope out your room?" Donald said, arms crossed. "No, I'll do it." I said quickly. As soon as I stepped in my room, I closed the door and quickly exchanged Kingdom Hearts 2 for Dragonball Z Budokai 3 and hid Kingdom Hearts II in my pillow. Maybe it's best if they don't find out. Leaning my head out of an open door, I said, "Come in." Once they came in, they quietly surveyed the room, probably remembering that I was tired.

I collapsed onto to the bed and looked frustratingly at a clock that read 2:20. Only 4 hours of sleep… "So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Goofy asked making his shield into a pillow. Upon hearing that, I smiled weakly, had a nervous giggle, and collapsed backwards onto an awaiting pillow.

Ankh 51: Ah, so the plot thickens as a simple earth boy finds his life is going crazy…by the way, I labeled it comedy, but this is my mild stuff. If you go into a laughing fit from this story, please stop reading, as I'm afraid that you'll laugh yourself into a coma as the story goes on. Read and Review! (For those who don't know, an ankh is like a cross with an oval on the top, making the empty space in the middle look like an upside down teardrop)


	3. Defensive Measures

Very sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Brooklyn libraries, Egyptian history, Yu-gi-oh cards and manga or the name "Ferivius, the Great Snorkler of Things." However, I do own the plot and the name Andrew, so you can be happy! YAY! Enjoy.

I was staring down at a book in the Brooklyn Public Library, using my arm to hold up my head and looking at what had seemed to be the 50,000th time. The ankh would not come off. Soap didn't do anything but clean my neck. Pliers that tried to snap the chain broke, just like the crowbar did. Power saws…well, we didn't try a power saw. After all, I can be mad desperate, but I'm sure as hell not stupid. Regarding Sora, Donald, and Goofy… they're still following me around. And despite the fact that Donald and Goofy look like regular humans, it made for an interesting morning conversation. "So, that ankh thing means rebirth, right?" Sora said, peeking over Yu-gi-oh Volume 3. "Yeah, it does." I said, looking intensely down at a book of ancient Egyptian history. "So, why do you think it's protectin' you?" Goofy asked, looking over Volume 2 of Yu-gi-oh. Disrupted again, I said passively, "Don't know. All I know is that this ankh isn't-" "Hey, man! What's up!" My friend Thomas (summer library aide) said, walking towards my table.

"What up." I said dryly, not looking up. "What you doing here reading all these books?" he said, pointing towards the stack on ancient Egypt. Suddenly looking up, I said, "Uhhhh…summer global report. Yeahhhh, the Brooklyn Tech curriculum is whack." Putting a fist to his chest, he said, "I feel your pain. By the way, who are your friends over there?" Just before I could answer, Goofy answered with, "Well, I'm Goofy, that there's Donald, and he's Sora." "Hiya!" Sora and Donald said together. Hoping and praying that this act of stupidity would not be noticed, I sat back while Thomas said, "Right. You guys play too much Kingdom-" "Hey, guys! They just got some more manga in! All the way at the other side of the library!" I burst suddenly. "Cool!" All three said in unison as they went to the other side. Breathing easily, Thomas said, "Are your friends okay?" "Oh, they're just kingdom hearts fanatics. They dress and look like Sora, Donald and Goofy all the time." I said quickly. "Oh, that explains it. By the way, you see the new girl yet?" Thomas said, motioning his head towards the nearest bookshelves.

Turning around slowly, I saw her. Wow. This girl was Caucasian, had flawless skin, beautiful eyes, blonde hair, cute nose, nice lips, perfect body, clothes in the latest style with a beautiful hazel (favorite color) pendant…the perfect girl. Still sneaking cautious looks, I said, "Think she's from out of town?" Dropping her shopping bag, we saw an "I Love NYC" shirt… "Yeah!" We said in unison, looking at each other. "Good body, nice face, and you know what they say about blondes…" Thomas said, voice fading. "Yeah, but no way she's stupid enough to fall for your lines." I said, grinning at the end. "This coming from the guy who never had his first kiss, or even had a solid girlfriend before…" Thomas said, striking back with his own grin. "I had a girlfriend before!" "Yeah, but she never even held hands with you and she was a goth too-" "What's wrong with Goths?" "Yeah, there is Danny Phantom…"

"THOMAS! Get back to work!" The head librarian Ms. Beatrice said. "I am working! I'm just about to help someone now, anyway!" Thomas quickly responded. "Help someone find a date for tonight." He added to me in an undertone. "Yeah, right. I'll be watching as you get shut down." I said, grinning as he waved me away with a hand and walked towards the girl. "We've made a decision!" Sora said, standing with his arms crossed next to Goofy and Donald. "Yeah, what's that?" I said, shooting the occasional glance at Thomas talking to the girl. "Since we can't leave the ankh alone…" Goofy started. Thomas had a stunned look on his face… "…And Yen Sid said the ankh could be useful…" Donald continued. …Now he looked deflated… "We've decided to take you with us on the Gummi ship!" Sora finished. …DENIED, as the girl walked away and left him standing there!

"So, what do you think?" Sora asked, noticing the grin on my face. Turning to face him, I used the voice you use when you want to tell somebody bad news softly to say, "Look guys, I appreciate the offer, but I'm cool on earth. After all, there's a lot I want to accomplish here. And to add to that, I'd probably miss school by traveling all around the place. So, sorry, but I can't do it." "Come on! There must be something we can do to convince you." Sora pleaded. Leaning back in my chair, smiling and closing my eyes, I said, "Here's the deal. You go get that blonde girl over there to be my girlfriend, and I'll go wherever you want. Yeah, you guys should be able to-" "Come on, we already told her, so go meet her already!" Sora said abruptly. My eyes flew open and I sat up straight in the chair as I said, "What? Wha-wha did you say to her?" "We told her that she needed to be your girlfriend…" Goofy said, pulling me to my feet. "…so that you could go with us…" Donald continued, pulling me forward. "…and help us save the worlds!" Sora finished, pushing me towards her.

Now that I was standing right in front of her, I shyly lifted up my hand and said, "Uhhhh…hi. About my friends over there…" Smiling cutely, but probably about to say something evilly, she said, "Yeah, it was really cute to send your friends over here. I'll give you points for originality. Then again, how original can anything you do be after your friend already tried?" Dumbfounded, I said, "Uh yeah, I guess he did try hard…" "Try hard? His lines were the oldest in the book!" She said in an amazed voice. "What'd he say?" I said, failing to hold back a smile. "He used the, "Did it hurt when dropped down from heaven" line!" She said, giggling. "No, no, you lying!" I said, in disbelief. "Yeah! It was pathetic!" She said, laughing now. "QUIET! THIS IS A LIBRARY!" Ms. B said. "Sorry, Ms. B., she's new." I said with a smile. As she turned away, the girl said, "Thanks. And about us…well, I don't believe you're like your friend, but your approach was pretty bad too. Maybe next time." She said sweetly. "You know, I'd have a better shot next time if I knew your name." I said hopefully. "Kiara. But if you ever get close enough, Kiki. Bye." She said, quickly waving her hand. "Yeah, bye." I said, disappointed as she walked away towards the other side of the library.

"So, what'd she say?" Sora asked, hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I said, "Sorry, but she said-" "AIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!" Ms. Beatrice screamed. We all turned around quickly…Heartless. Reacting quickly, I screamed, "Everyone! To the exit!" Everyone in the library quickly ran to the door, scared out of their minds. Then again, so was I. I watched everyone leave, but I didn't see…typical. "AIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!" screamed a female voice from behind the library counter. As Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed forward, (Goofy and Donald look like their regular selves right now) I quickly jumped over the counter so I could save the only possible person with the female voice… "Thomas! Behind me!" I said. As a heartless advanced, a blue force field appeared, preventing it from coming any closer. "Go! Make a break for it!" I said, the heartless slightly retreating. Thomas nodded, and with his arms out in front of him, he ran out of the library. Thomas… no.

I had just turned to see a horrible sight. A bookshelf was wobbling, and who should be under it but Kiara. Typical. With a sudden drive and determination to save her, I jumped on the counter and leapt forward off it, landing 2 feet away from her. Just as it was going to come down, I reached forward, grabbed her hand, and pulled her away in the nick of time. However, she crashed into me and we both landed on the ground…where the heartless surrounded us. Quickly standing on my feet, I screamed, "BACK!" A large force field surrounded me, orange this time, and bigger. The heartless were just left stunned, and it was only a few seconds before Sora, Donald and Goofy did clean-up. When it was finally over, I turned around to face a stunned Kiara, and more out of desperation, I said, "Kiara, I…" "Don't say anything." Kiara said, with a shocked look on her face. "I guess…" I started. Putting her finger on my lips and kissing my cheek, a smile exploded onto her face and she said, "I LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS!"

Wow is a word that is perfect for this situation, but I don't think its good enough. Not wasting any time, I said, "So does this mean…" Cutting me off again, she smiled and said, "You think you could show me around Brooklyn? I just moved here and all." "Uh…yeah. I definitely think I can do that." I said, relieved as Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled… _TIME SKIP _This has to be the best day I've had in a long time. I showed a cute new girl around the city, defended her against 3 heartless attacks (They hadn't stopped) and might have a possible girlfriend. Sure, Donald, Goofy and Sora interfered during the romantic parts, but she loved it! And speaking of Sora, Donald and Goofy… "So, you're coming now?" Sora said eagerly.

Leery, I said, "Well, things are going well, especially with you guys around, so give it a few more days and…" "WE DON'T HAVE A FEW DAYS! WE NEED TO GET TO OTHER WORLDS! BESIDES, I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING HEARTLESS!" Donald screamed. "Donald's right. We need to get going as soon as we can!" Sora said, serious. Waving my hand, I said, "A few days won't matter! Besides, the heartless aren't that bad." "Easy for you to say! You just stand there all safe and sound, while we have to do all the fighting! You're nothing but a weak boy!" Donald screamed harshly. I could feel my anger rising…I'm NOT WEAK anymore… "What, no answer?" Donald attacked again. "Lay off it, Donald! He'll never come with us at this rate." Sora said, looking angrily at Donald.

My head down, the word echoed again…weak. I'm not weak. Not anymore…what? I saw nothing but a black hole…and a guy stepped out of it. He was wearing complete black, and a hood covered his face… Sora, whipping out his keyblade, said, "Are you with Organization XIII?" The guy in the hood chuckled and said, "I don't believe that Organization XIII has control of the heartless." Right after he said that, Heartless rose from all directions around us on the recently abandoned playground near my house and the guy in the hood stood behind them calmly. "Don't forget to drop him off at his mommy's house before we fight. After all, we don't want such a pathetic person to get in our way!" Donald said, turning towards me. Pathetic? Never again.

By sudden instinct, both my hands flew to my ankh and my fingers gripped the right and left sides. I pulled them apart, and two separate chains materialized as the ankh split in half and each side got their own chains. I extended my arms fully just like a cross and my palms open. The halves of the ankh disappeared, and then reappeared in my hands, each half the size of a sword. The tips of both were curved but sharp, in the middle of the "swords" there were slightly curved squares and I gripped the bottom the halves to hold them. Sora, Donald and Goofy were surprised, but my boost of determination returned. "Who's pathetic now?" I said darkly. I rushed forward, spreading out my "swords" and destroying about 14 heartless on each half with my insane reach and the length of the "swords". I didn't stop there. I turned to slice another heartless that came up behind me and then turned swiftly to the other side to take out two more. Donald, Sora, and Goofy didn't do anything. They didn't need to do anything.

When all of them were finally gone, I stood up straight, panting slightly, and my "Blades" were pointed towards the ground. I looked at the guy in the black, who had taken off his hood to reveal a young, probably 18-year old, African-American guy with black hair with silver and cerulean streaks and cerulean eyes. Amazing. He himself looked surprised, and it was a silent standoff…before I broke it. I rushed forward, "blades" pointed straight towards him. He easily dodged the charge, but I swung my left "blade" as fast as I could, and miraculously, the curved part of the blade hit him directly in the stomach, knocking him into a car! He fell to one knee, gripping his stomach with one hand, but after a moment of deep breathing, stood up quickly.

"You've just changed things. Big time." The guy said, disappearing into that black hole. Even when he was gone, my "blades" remained, I turned towards Donald, Sora and Goofy with a serious look on my face and… "THAT WAS OFF THE CHAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE I KNEW HOW TO USE THOSE!" I screamed, excited. Though all taken aback, Sora spoke up and said, "Yeah, that was amazing! I was stunned myself!" "Yeah, and ya took out all the heartless! Ya know, I think someone owes you an apology!" Goofy added, joining Sora in looking at Donald through narrow eyes. With his arms still crossed, Donald looked away and said, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I was wrong." Wagging his finger, Goofy said, "That wasn't a very good…" "I'll take it." I said, still happy about the new development.

Hearing the sound of the black hole behind me, and feeling cocky, I said, "Your stomach okay? Did you already tell your mommy what I did to you?" "No, but I told your girlfriend." He said in a cold voice. I turned around quickly, only to find the most terrible sight I've ever had to see. The guy in the black hood had Kiara's crystal pendant. That was enough to set me off. I rushed forward, arms downward, and my "blades" scraped the ground as I went. Then…I froze. I literally couldn't move. "Yeah, what I lack in your brute strength and resistance, I make up for with my…abilities. Let me get straight to the point. Go with Sora and his crew, and you'll at least have the chance to save your girlfriend. You stay on earth, and **you will never see her again.** I couldn't even groan in protest…I was so frozen. "Well, I'll be off now…" He said, starting to sink back. "Let me see her!" I screamed, using everything I had. Surprised, he said, "You can talk while my magic is still in effect! That warrants a visit!"

He snapped his fingers and Kiara appeared, upset but not scared. "No!" She said, rushing forward to me and grabbing the sides of my face. I tried to talk again, but I couldn't manage it this time. Kiara, tears in her eyes now, turned towards the black hood and screamed, "What did you do to him?" "The same I'll do to you to shut you up while we travel." He responded icily. No. "Kiara…I'll…save…" That was all I could manage to say… Her eyes tearing up worse, she said, "It's Kiki, remember? Don't worry. I know you'll come to save me." And grabbing my face again, she leaned in closer, now crying…I felt a tear slide from her eye to my cheek as she leaned in so she could kiss…me. At the exact moment before contact, Kiki was gone.

"Sorry, but that's all you get. Oh, and you get this too, little bro." The black hood guy said, throwing a black suitcase at my feet. As he faded into the black hole, I finally regained use of my body. My "blades" had already miniaturized and also formed back into my ankh. That had just happened. "We would've saved her, if we could've moved too…" Sora said softly, grabbing my shoulder. Turning around to face Sora, I said with that same dark look I had before, "Don't worry, I'll save her. All you have to worry about is how fast that Gummi ship of yours goes."

Ankh 51: Ah, yes! Now that we got into the swing of things, the comedy can be upped and relationships can come! Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be all dramatic. Ahem. (Dramatic look) Will our hero ever find Kiara? What other secrets does that magical ankh hold? Who was that mysterious person in the black hood? And most pressing of all, what is in that black suitcase that was given to our favorite heroes? Read and Review and find out. (I hope you all realize that I haven't said the main characters' name yet, another question to be answered…)


	4. Flight into the Twilight

Ankh 51: As usual, I don't own KH, DC, or even KFC. I do own 543 Snapple bottle caps and they would fire at bad reviewers, but I'm nice. (Yeah right. You better duck quickly, bad reviewers) Thanks, Lyemi, and yes the name is Andrew, I know, predictable, but I just felt like a little mystery. Sorry for long update time, but the more reviews, the faster I go!

We had taken off in the Gummi ship a few hours ago, and right now I was working furiously at decrypting a file on my laptop…oh, I should explain. After rushing back home for clothes, supplies, memory photos and what not, we came to the Gummi ship and launched off. From there, Sora unlocked the suitcase that the guy in black gave us and inside was nothing but a USB. As soon as I plugged it in, it said that the data was encrypted…but why would you encrypt data that you wanted somebody to read? Sure, I can do it, but even then…how would the guy would've known? He did call me "Little bro…"

"Hey, is the file decrypted yet?" Sora asked, spinning around in his seat. "Almost there." I said, furiously typing away now. "Hey, ya know what I realized?" Goofy said aloud. "What?" Donald asked, curious. "We never asked your name!" Goofy exclaimed suddenly. "Yeah! In between all that's happened, we never got a chance to!" Donald exclaimed back. "So, what is your name?" Sora asked, giving me his full attention. "Andrew. Andrew Corazon." I said, still typing furiously. "Doesn't "Corazon" mean heart?" Goofy asked, brow furrowed. "Yeah…GOT IT!" I screamed, finally seeing a "File Decrypted" message. "Really?" Sora said, rushing over.

"Yeah! It is…wait a minute." I said, looking at the laptop screen. Looking at the screen, Sora squinted his eyes and said, "What's wrong? Hmmmm…data corrupt?" "Yeah, somebody must've damaged it. Still…why damage a file you wanted me to read?" I wondered aloud. "Can you read it at all?" Sora said, stepping back. "Yeah…hold on a second…okay. It says, "_Prologue: The events of Kingdom Hearts have occurred. The story climax should have ended - someone was not satisfied with the outcome. A brilliant scientist , this scientist was able to control both but nobody together at all times to keep a problem that has be resolved. You would think that the scientist seek revenge, but watch from the sidelines as all the events ed. Once the story of came to its climax, this scientist saw Yn Si ha been erased. This scientist accomplished this through certain methods…which no one knows of. In addition to erasing, will be added…through the addition of a brand new …and the scientist's own evil. This scientist has long abandoned the first name given at birth but instead has the last name- Corazon."_

"That doesn't make any sense!" screamed Donald, (obviously) upset. "Yeah, what does it mean?" Sora asked. "So, it's useless?" Goofy asked shyly. Concentrating hard on the screen, I said, "Give me some time and some peace and I can make sense of it easily." _TIME SKIP _"So, did you get it, yet?" Sora asked. "Sora, that's the millionth time you asked that!" Donald screamed out quickly. "Actually, Donald, I'm finished. The real file really goes like this… (At least I think so) "_Prologue: The events of Kingdom Hearts have occurred. The story climax should have ended- but someone was not satisfied with the outcome. A brilliant scientist, this scientist was able to control both but nobody together at all times to keep a problem that has be resolved. You would think that the scientist would seek revenge, but watched from the sidelines as all the events occurred. Once the story of Kingdom Hearts came to its climax, this scientist saw Yn Si has been erased. This scientist accomplished this through certain methods…which no one knows of. In addition to erasing, things will be added…through the addition of a brand new weapon …and the scientist's own evil. This scientist has long abandoned the first name given at birth but instead has the last name- Corazon."_

They looked dumbfounded. "You guys…didn't understand any of that, did you?" I asked, knowing the answer. "No." They all said together. Sighing, I said, "It means that somebody's been watching you as you continued on your adventure, and they weren't happy about something that happened along the way. Apparently, this guy's smart and has something powerful under his control. The scientist is so pretentious that he abandoned any first name and took the sole name of Corazon. He's also planning to change things around…probably for the worst. And finally…the scientist has seen Yen Sid erased." They reacted…badly. With a look of pure determination, Sora grabbed the wheel and made an abrupt turn to the right, sending me into a wall. Donald and Goofy had the same looks, and were pushing the engine to its limits. Yen Sid…you had dedicated friends…_TIME SKIP_

We were standing right in front of Yen Sid's tower, and all four of us were looking at the top of the tower. "The light's still on. That's a good sign." Sora said, determined look not fading. "Then let's stop waiting and go already!" Donald said, face full of fury. That was the signal to rush forward, and who should interrupt us but… "Hiya!" Pete exclaimed. "Pete! What's happened to Yen Sid?" Donald demanded. Chuckling, Pete said, "Well if my partner was true to his word, then this could be Maleficent's next vacation home!" Sora, Donald and Goofy tensed up, but I plowed on, saying, "Do you control the heartless?" Pete furrowed his brow for a moment, and then said, "Of course I do! In fact, the only other person that could control the heartless is Maleficent herself!" "That's a lie!" Sora exclaimed, catching on. "Look, I have no time to small talk with you guys, 'cause I gotta make Yen Sid a heartless!" Pete said, agitated.

As they became relieved, I was still confused…what is going on. "Get out of the way!" Donald screamed, as Pete held a bomb. I smirked and said, "Everyone, just get behind me!" The bomb inched closer, and closer as they huddled behind me…BOOM. We were all blown back a few feet, and I in particular went flying several feet above the ground. As I crashed, Sora rushed to help me up, but Donald brushed himself off and said, "What was that? You were supposed to protect us!" "I don't know…listen. You guys storm the tower and I'll take Pete!" I said without thinking. "Are you…sure?" Sora asked. "You heard him! Let's go!" Donald said, leading Sora and Goofy. "So I get the small fry, huh?" Pete said, holding his hips. "Hardly." I said, grabbing my ankh.

Pulling it…it didn't come apart. "This'll be fun!" Pete said, holding two bombs. Uh-oh. The first bomb I dodged, as he threw it slowly, and the second landed two feet from the right of me, and I jumped to the side, but the blast knocked me to the ground. I quickly stood up, planting my feet firmly and looking at Pete…who had two more bombs. The first one he threw blasted to pieces right above my head and I had to throw myself to the ground. Lying on the ground, I looked up, only to see…another bomb. I managed to roll to the side, but the blast still sent me into a wall. Using the wall, I shakily stood to my feet, but I was definitely spent.

"Out of gas, eh? How I love roasting small fries!" Pete said, tossing a bomb up and down, and then throwing it. I could do nothing but cover my head with my arms and wait for the explosion…huh? Opening my eyes after hearing the explosion, I saw…a large orange barrier? O-kay? "Huh?" Pete said, (obviously) confused. Still using the wall as support, rah and kah appeared (those are what I named my ankh halves; rah for the right and kah for the left) and I was…healed? Looking up, I saw Donald hanging out of a window, and he screamed, "Don't screw up!" Able to stand up straight again, I nodded and got rah and kah into a battle position. "I don't know what's going on, but it won't change anything!" Pete said, holding 2 more bombs and looking slightly nervous. "O, I wouldn't exactly say that." I said, smiling.

(As usual) I rushed forward, and he threw two more bombs at me…no problem now. Without even stopping, I knocked the bombs to the side with rah and kah and with Pete inches away from me, I turned rah to the side so the curved part could be used and rammed it right into Pete's stomach. Then, getting directly behind him and without stopping I swung around kah like a bat sideways, knocking Pete off the stairs and onto his back. As he cried out I ran to him and crossed rah and kah like an X dangerously close to his neck and asked, "You were talking about small fries?" Pete, extremely nervous, said, "Okay, okay, you win! I was wrong!" I looked at him for second, blades in the same position… "I don't want you admitting anything. All I want is information. Who else is controlling the heartless?" I demanded, closing the X tighter. Waving his arms quickly, Pete said, "Mmaleficent said that this other guy might have found a way to use some of her heartless. But she said its okay, because that guy's making it worth her while." Slanting my eyes, and in the same position, I said, "How does this guy look like? What's his name?" Waving his arms again, he said, "I don't have anymore info, I swear! I only heard of him once…" "That's enough, Pete." Called out a cold voice.

"Hey, it's you!" Pete exclaimed, seeing just who I wanted to see. The guy with the black hood was right in front of me, and he was smiling broadly. I quickly got off of Pete and swung kah right behind me…then I froze. "Well, well, well. Looky who's here." He said, advancing towards me. Getting up, Pete said, "Thank goodness that ya got here, otherwise…" "Maleficent wants you back now, especially because you failed the first mission she gave you." The guy said briskly. Saluting quickly, Pete said, "Yes, sir!" While running away, The guy started to circle me, tossing the pendant between his hands, and said, "So, you took the bait. Open the suitcase yet? Don't worry, I didn't freeze your mouth this time." Pausing for a second, I said, "Yes. By the way, can I get a name this time?" Pausing in back of me for a second, he said, "Apeforess." Waiting until he was in front of me, I said, "I'll just call you ape then." Flaring up, he raised his fist and said, "Why…you…."

Swinging rah and kah into his side, I kicked him down, and did the X to him, just like I did to Pete. Ape started to gasp for air and said, "How did you…figure out…my trick?" I smiled and said, "Easy. As soon as you came through the dark hole, I heard a sound, the same one I heard the last time. All I did was swing randomly and hope I got it." Smiling now, he said, "Good…job…figuring it out. Just so you know…you don't get your girlfriend back…yet." Pulling the X tighter, I put on a serious face and said, "So, if you didn't come here to give Kiki back, or to defeat me or the other three, why are you here?"

Smiling again, Ape said, "For this." Right after he said that, he sunk into the blackness of the ground and disappeared. Confused over his words, I remembered Donald's…and rushed into the tower.


	5. Wisdom and Valor

Ankh 51: Now, so you know what you can expect, here's a two word preview: Yen Sid. Now you know everything about this chapter! To get it out of the way, don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 (Shakes fists up at sky in defeat) or Yen Sid, (Sighs in relief) but I do own a computer and access to a typing program…HAH! You didn't know that, did you?

(FB Flashback) (I don't own Case Closed, YuYu Hakusho, Tsubasa or XXXholic)

I was now standing in front of the person who was thought to be the greatest magician in the world, Yen Sid. Sure, I had to toss aside some heartless to get up to the top of the tower, but it was easy. After briefly addressing Donald, Goofy and Sora individually, he turned to me and asked, "What is your name?" Matching his glare, I said, "Corazon. Andrew Corazon." (Just so you know, it is hard to stare into Yen Sid's eyes, they are a little creepy) Smiling, he said, "I'll settle for Andrew. Now, before we get into technical detail, I'm going to inform you about nobodies and heartless…" "I know about them already." I quickly said, cutting him off. Keeping the glare, he said, "I know you've had a few brief encounters…" "No, I know a lot. The heartless come in different shapes and forms, the most common a shadow form. They are attracted to the keyblade and seek to collect hearts, and are controlled by Maleficent. Then there are nobodies, the most common form Dusk, who are the empty shells of the victims of the heartless. Nobodies do not have hearts, but they seek them. Organization XIII controls them, although being nobodies themselves, and also seek hearts so they may be whole." I said, taking a breath.

Taken aback, Yen Sid replied, "Well! It seems that you are well-informed! Now, let's get down to business. I believe I know why your ankh seems to be protecting you. It appears that somebody…" "…altered the original events of natural occurrences and now we have an alternate reality in which I am included in. I deduced that from information that we received." I said, serious face on. "I…didn't understand what you just said!" Yen Sid exclaimed. "Uhhhhhh…somebody messed things up so I could be a hero." I said, unsure. "Aaaaaahhhhh, now I understand." Yen Sid said, stroking his beard. I thought he was smart… Curiosity returning, I said, "Mr. Yen Sid, I have a question. Do you know anything about that guy that showed up outside of the tower?" Shaking his head, he said, "Very little. All I know is that he was powerful enough to keep me restrained within the tower, he is either a heartless or a nobody, and he answers to a mysterious master, who is neither Maleficent nor the leader of Organization XIII."

Sarcastic, I said, "But besides that, you know very little." "Pretty much." He replied. "So what do we have to do?" Sora said, making us both jump. Yen Sid clutched his heart, saying, "O, I forgot you were there! I sometimes go on too long…anyway, Sora, you just continue to make new paths between the worlds, and stop evil schemes. As for you Andrew, some worlds have suffered or may suffer massive damage. If that happens, your ankh will be the perfect source for a swift recovery." We all nodded, and Yen Sid briskly said, "You may go." As Sora, Donald and Goofy left the room, and I prepared to, Yen Sid said, "Don't look for that girl on your travels; it will only consume your time." Looking at him with a look of discontent, I reached into my pocket, pulled out the pendant and outstretched my arm saying, "Then you find her."

Yen Sid took it out of my hand and simply nodded…not making a promise to do anything. I will have to find her… _TIME SKIP _"Wow…this is a fancy mansion!" I exclaimed. The mansion, though dark and gloomy was big and expansive, and had long elegant stairways and many doors. "I guess this is Beast's castle." Sora said, looking around. "No." I said, pretending to be astonished. "Actually, it is his castle." Sora said, while I slapped my hand against my forehead. "LOOK!" Donald screamed, pointing towards the heartless walking into a room. We quickly followed, only to find the room full of them. "Let's go to work!" Sora said, whipping out the keyblade. We all followed suit, quickly revealing the keyblade and the ankh halves. As I ran in, I could see a rose out of the corner of my eye…

_TIME SKIP_ "There's too many heartless!" Donald said. "Yep, that's true!" Goofy agreed. "But we just gotta keep fighting!" Sora said, panting. "Sorry, but I was pretty much done after the 14 hundredth heartless." I said, also panting. All of a sudden, the door burst open, revealing the most ugly/scary thing I had ever seen (despite knowing it was the basically harmless beast). Now, remembering the scene from Kingdom Hearts when the beast gets PMS (but, probably cowering in fear from the beast) I flattened myself against the wall. Just as expected, the Beast destroys heartless, smacks Sora and company around, takes flower, and stalks off somewhere. Brushing himself off, Sora asked aloud, "What was that about?" Opening my mouth to comment, I thought, "Maybe it isn't the brightest idea to tell them they're video game characters." So, I went with the dumb answer, which was, "Uhhhhh…maybe we should look for Belle." Everyone nodded quickly, agreeing. After we left the room and started up the stairs, Donald asked, "Right or left?" "EastWing." I coughed, hoping someone would pick up on the message. Goofy, "Maybe we should split up!" Slapping my hand to my forehead, Sora said, "Good idea! Goofy and Donald, you go to the left. We'll go to the right!"

Putting their hands together, they said, "All for one!" Turning to me, Sora said, "You'll get it." "Can't wait!" I said, feigning a smile. _TIME SKIP_ "So, what did he do with the servants?" I asked, sitting on Belle's bed. Looking at the floor, she said in a soft voice, "Well, he-"All of a sudden, Donald and Goofy came in, Donald with a giant lump on his head. "What happened?" Sora asked. "A crazy wardrobe attacked us after we tried to get through a door." Goofy said plainly. "Wait! That was probably the door to the dungeon room! That's where the servants are being held!" Belle exclaimed. "Let's go then." I said, making my ankh halves appear in my hands (like Sora does for the Keyblade). Making her mouth into an "O" shape, "You hold those without gloves? Let me make you some!" Taken aback, I said, "Um…uhhhh…thanks for your thoughtfulness. I think I'll take those gloves." _TIME SKIP_ Kicking open the door to the West Wing from the dungeons, I said, "Well, that was a waste of time." "I actually agree with you." Donald said, with much difficulty.

We had just woken up a crabby wardrobe, fought a double heartless in a door, sprung the servants, traveled through dungeons, purified fire and came out into the West Wing again…in 5 minutes. Waste of time. "So, do you think the Beast will cooperate with us when it comes to talking with us?" Goofy said while we were walking towards Beast's room. "Sure!" I said, faking optimism. "Well, time to go in! Coming, Andrew?" Sora asked, expectantly. "Uhhhhh…Beast is your old friend. You go ahead and handle that yourselves. I'll stay outside." I said, leaning against the wall. They all just shrugged, looked at each other and went on their way, ignoring me. As I started to hear banging coming from inside the room, I closed my eyes, recollecting the little yet precious time I spent with Kiki… "You look lonely. Perhaps I should join you out here." I opened my eyes and suddenly turned…Xaldin.

Yes, it was Xaldin, with his long hair, and the freaky fact that his hair covers the side of this face, the bushy black eyebrows and the black robe-but a good fighter nonetheless. It took me at least 5 tries to kill him in the game… "I think that Sora and the others will be busy for quite a while. How about we play a little game?" Xaldin asked. "What game would that be?" I asked, playing dumb. "Life and death." Xaldin said, knocking me down the hallway with a blast of wind. As I tried to move, he pushed me back with another gust of wind and said, "Wait until I'm ready!" Two lances suddenly materialized in his hand, and then another two followed, finishing off with two rotating lances in the air. As I realized I was no longer pinned, I said, "I think you're ready." I rushed forward, throwing rah directly at him. He easily deflected it with a blast of wind, making it fall to the floor harmlessly. I rolled and grabbed rah, then swung kah quickly into Xaldin's side…and it was blocked by his lances. Moving his finger back and forth, he said, "Tsk, Tsk." And sent me flying into the wall with another gust of wind. Kneeling, I thought, "Okay, frontal attacks obviously don't work, so maybe I should go with an aerial attack…that was what the jump reaction command was for…

At least, that was the plan, until a lance came flying into my stomach, knocking the air (how ironic) right out of me. Looking up, (Having been knocked on my back) I could plainly see that there was no room to jump over Xaldin. How could he have known…? "Surrender?" Xaldin asked, seeing me clutch my stomach. "Try…making…me…" I said, gathering my breath. "Okay." He said, launching a lance from down the hallway at my face. At the exact moment that the lance was about to pass the doorway and hit my face, I heard, "LIGHT!" And the moment after, Sora slid into the hallway (On that sheet of invisible ice, that's what made it hot), the side of his keyblade knocking into the side of the lance and knocking it out of the way, saving me. As he tried to shoot Xaldin with those magic blast thingies, Xaldin rushed away out of the West Wing, leaving Sora holding up his keyblade. Impressive. Turning towards me, Sora separated from Donald and said, "You okay?" Clutching my stomach, I said, "A cura would help." Donald quickly cast cura, sniggering behind Sora's back. I didn't really care.

"Who was that?" Sora asked, helping me up. "Was it Xaldin?" The Beast said, bursting out of nowhere and scaring the hell out of me. "Uhhhhh…yeah, it was." I said nervously. "LET'S GET HIM!" the beast said, charging out of the West Wing. We all quickly ran after him, coming once again to the midsection of the stairs, in front of where the large dance hall is. As the Beast, Goofy and Sora entered, I turned around and saw… a small ball of light…near the front door to the mansion…clear and blue…strange…I needed to…to…to… "It's just a giant door! What more is there to see!" Donald exclaimed, motioning for me to come forward. Still staring at the little ball, I quickly figured out that I was the only one who could see it. Sticking his head out of the door, Sora said, "Andrew! Let's go!" Still staring, I said, "I'm…gonna stay out here…not prepared to fight… Besides! Belle is alone! I'll go check on her and my gloves!" "Good idea. Let's go, Donald!" Sora said hastily. Walking slowly down the stairs and towards the light, I was filled with apprehension and curiosity. What was it? What does it do? Where did it come from? So many questions. So little time. I was finally directly in front of it and then…I reached out and touched it…

FB **_"So, what manga are you into?" Kiki asked, smiling (We had just shared a joke). I chewed on a fry and said, "Ummmm… Case Closed, YuYu Hakusho, and I just started reading Tsubasa and _XXXholic_." She smiled and said, "Big adventure fan, I'm guessing." "Yeah." I said bashfully. "Adventures are cool, right? I mean, a long journey with no end in sight and just a single goal to focus on…it's just…amazing. And reading to the end to see the adventurer find his trophy…it's just…satisfying." Kiki said, staring at me, but still going far away in her mind. "Yeah…trophies…" I said, thinking about Sora, Donald and Goofy. "And speaking of trophies…" she said, as I snapped back into attention. Kiki giggled and said, "Pay attention! Now, the way I see it, guys think girlfriends are like trophies. Some like to show them off, some like to keep them private, some like to borrow them, and some just want them for a while and then they give it away. That's the vibe I got from your friend." Suddenly feeling ashamed, I said, "Yeah, about that…" "Don't worry! Forget it." She said, waving her hand away. "Okay." I said quickly, trying to recover. "Anyway, I didn't get that from you. You're not any of those guys. I feel like…you'll take a trophy, and treasure it…forever. At least…I th…s….y…._**

My eyes blinking, the Beast Mansion came into view again, showing that the flashback was obviously over. But how… "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your memories. Your life is so interesting after all…" Xaldin said. Whipping around, I saw Xaldin at the top of the stairs, grinning wildly. Taking on a stern face, I said seriously, "One question. How did you do it?" Xaldin, smiling broadly again, said, "Well, everyone in the Organization can remove memories one way or another, but I do it with a little wind. I only was able to take one out though… But don't worry, I found it so emotional! Not too over the top either!" Summoning rah and kah again, I said, "One more question. How many seconds do you think it will take to take you down?" Releasing a wind strong enough to launch me out of the giant doors of the mansion, he said, "The number is way too high to count." Soon after he said that, Xaldin launched a lance at me, missing and landing in a statue in the courtyard southwest of me. He then threw another one, also missing and landing in a statue southeast of me. What is he planning?

Shaking it off, I rushed forward, gripping the halves as tightly as I could…but then I tripped. It was actually because of a sudden powerful gust of wind…but where's the source… Shaking it off again, I stood up quickly and charged again…then I tripped again. Frustrated, I looked behind me…and got hit with two powerful gusts of wind, launching me backward towards Xaldin. Why didn't I see that…ow. He launched 4 of his lances into my back with wind as powerful as a tornado, not only sending me flying, but flipping me around in the air several times. After what seemed like a week, I crashed into the hard stone ground, paralyzed with pain for a while. After a few tense moments, I was able to at least kneel on one knee, but I couldn't do much else. "Give up, Corazon?" Xaldin asked, bringing four of his lances back. Panting heavily, I thought about the situation. "What has he been doing that I can't get at him?" I thought for a few seconds… that's it! The wind, the positioning, the taunting…he's just been messing with my fighting stance and taking advantage of my little skill!

"Okay, now you know what he's been doing, and that an aerial attack will work. But how do I fix it and even the odds…" All of a sudden, the mansion doors burst open to reveal…Belle? "Andrew?" Belle asked, shocked. "Oh, look. The pretty little girl has come out to play!" Xaldin said, raising his lances. "Belle! Look out!" I screamed, running towards her. I managed to position myself right in front of Belle before… "Now what?" Xaldin said, throwing everything. "ANKH! DEFEND!" I screamed aloud, remembering the last time. An orange barrier appeared, covering Belle and I, and knocking the lances in every direction…even though he gained quick control of them… "Andrew, I'm sorry. I didn't know that there was a fight going on…" Belle apologized. "Don't worry. It's an honest mistake. Just go back into the mansion where it's…partly safer." I said, remembering the first boss fight. "Oo-okay. But if it helps, you can take the gloves I made…" Belle said, handing me the gloves. Looking at the gloves and grinning, I beamed and said, "Thanks, Belle! Now, get in the mansion!" She nodded quickly and ran in, while I got back into a fighting stance.

"Ooooo! Nice gift! Too bad you'll only have them for a little while!" Xaldin said, launching a lance at me. Throwing kah up in the air, I managed to grab the lance, just as it was about to pass by me. I charged at Xaldin again, but just before I got too close, I used the lance to pole vault over him and then land on the tip of my foot with rah in hand. As Xaldin quickly turned to face me, (I'm behind him now) I charged with rah and he quickly fortified himself for the attack. Good job, genius. "KAH! TO ME!" I screamed, while running. Kah, previously lying on the ground, started to move forward at a high speed…right at Xaldin. So, what's he gonna do now? Stop me, and get with the attack from the back? Or stop kah, and hope that I miss? And just as I swung at him with rah, he used a drastic wind shield to blow me away…just as I hoped. Riding the wind, I launched myself into the air, and grabbed kah as it landed in my hand. Now that I'm falling from the air and Xaldin doesn't know where I am, I need an idea for an aerial attack…got it. "Rah! Spin!" I whispered softly. And just as I was about to hit him from the air…he looked up! Perfect. I broke through the aero shield with rah, and then followed up with a blow to the head using kah. Landing on the ground perfectly, I swung the curved part of the blade into his stomach, launching him into a wall. Aerial combo, complete.

Standing up straight, I stared right into the wall where Xaldin had crashed and waited for the dust to clear…ow. Again. Two lances flew into my stomach, knocking me back a few feet. Stepping out of the dust, and with an angry look on his face, Xaldin said, "Nice combination attack. Let me show you one of mine." In the blink of an eye and a quick gust of wind, he was gone. What? I looked around… "AEROGA CANNON!" Xaldin said, catching my entire body in the vertex. He had made that wind cannon that was meant to sweep an entire bridge…not an entire body. I collapsed to my knees, then dropped rah and kah to support myself with my hands. Breathing heavily, I thought, "It wasn't enough? Another attack…yes…that's what I need." Standing shakily on my feet, I smiled a weak smile and ran towards the mansion wall, hoping to scale it and get airborne. "NOT AGAIN!" Xaldin said, with fury. A lance tripped me up, sending me crashing into the ground with my arms spread, and no way to move.

With a wicked smile, Xaldin said, "If you want to be airborne so much…I'll grant your wish!" I was suddenly launched into the air, and of course Xaldin followed…and stopped me in midair with a powerful lance thrust to the stomach. Not good. "See you on the ground." Xaldin said, transporting to the ground. Falling fast now, I thought, "Not good! The same attack won't work again! I need another attack, a smart one…a fast one…a more powerful one! And just as his face came into view, the ankh halves combined together (in the blade form by the way) forming a giant ankh...and started to glow! Everything stopped. I stopped in mid-air. Xaldin stopped moving. The ankh stopped falling as well. As the ankh grew brighter and brighter, I positioned my hands on top of each other and just above the ankh, not touching it. And as if I switched turned on, a powerful blast of power was released from the ankh, completely surprising me and Xaldin! That look of shock on his face…

_TIME SKIP_ (A very short one) I was lying on the ground, weaker than ever. Xaldin was kneeling on the ground and breathing hard, obviously spent. "What…was…that?" Xaldin asked, getting weaker by the second. "I'll…tell…you…when…I think…of… a name." I said, grinning. A split second later, Sora burst through the door with red clothes and two keyblades and said, "Are you okay? We heard there was a fight from Belle! He was silent, however, when Xaldin started to fade away, being defeated and all. When Xaldin was completely gone, Donald came over and said, "So, you managed to get yourself beat up again, eh?" "Yeah." I said, as Donald cast cure. "I guess you got through it alright." Sora said, separating from Goofy (and sounding disappointed). "So, can we go now?" I asked, eager to leave. "What, are you scared of the Beast?" Donald asked, sniggering. "Of course not." I said, waving my hand. "HEY!" The Beast said from behind me. I think that .2 seconds is a new record for reaching a Gummi ship port.

It may only be the 5th chapter, but it's the best yet! And now, two new additions to the end of every chapter!

Next time on KH Silver: The West meets the East as they go back to ancient China and the Land of the Dragons! However, they'll have to worry about more than a crabby Asian general…

Just in case you didn't notice: Sora used Valor and Wisdom forms in this chapter! (Kinda obvious, but I'll make these harder to see!)


End file.
